


Baby, Catch Me

by peppermintjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega!Jongin, Pack Dynamics, Pack Rituals, Romance, Self-Lubrication, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alpha!jongdae, seriously, sounds scary but it's not I swear lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintjong/pseuds/peppermintjong
Summary: Jongin can't agree fast enough to join the Run with Jongdae, the object of his affections over the past two years.





	Baby, Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here again because I wanted to write something fluffy and cute so uh here enjoy this purely self-indulgent fic ><
> 
> as usual, unbeta'd and barely proofread so if there's any mistakes I am sorry ahahaha

Jongin closes his eyes as he lays on his back, the sun warming his body head to toe as his basket of berries goes forgotten in favour of an afternoon nap. He's the only one who was told to find berries for the pack and he figures no one will be looking for him anytime soon, so he wiggles until he is comfortable on the ground and enjoys the gentle breeze that touches his exposed skin.

He's close to sleep when an overwhelmingly cloying scent invades his senses and his body reacts instantly. His eyes snap open and he spots him approaching as he sits up, his head spinning from moving too fast and also Jongdae being too close for him to handle.

"Jongin, there you are," Jongdae greets, lips curling in a smile as he drops heavily in the dirt next to Jongin. "I was wondering where you went."

"I was told to pick berries," he says with a wave of his hand to the basket behind him.

"And you ended up sleeping," the other says, smile shifting into a smirk and Jongin shoves him without any real malice.

"Here."

Jongin reaches back, hyperaware of Jongdae's eyes on him, plucking a couple of strawberries that he had put aside to give to Jongdae later. He offers one to the other who takes it gently, eyes soft like his smile.

"How did you end up finding out I love strawberries?"

Jongin shrugs. "I noticed you would pick them out first."

"You were watching me?" He laughs at the glare Jongin sends his way. "Not in a creepy way of course."

"Go away," Jongin whines, feeling flush in the face.

"I like knowing you're paying attention to me," Jongdae says lowly and his scent hits Jongin harder than before, his head spinning and his body reacting instantly.

Jongdae's gaze is heavy as it rakes over Jongin's face, something indecipherable in his eyes but it makes Jongin's toes curl all the same, wanting to cover up his naked chest but also bare it to Jongdae. His scent is overpowering. It smells of freshly picked daisies, the crisp smell of earth cut through with the sweetness of budding flowers. Jongin is more than addicted and heat pools in his stomach as the scent washes over him.

He doesn't realise he's in Jongdae's lap, breathing in deeply at the juncture of his neck and shoulder until Jongdae's hands grip his hips, stopping Jongin from rolling down on his clothed crotch.

"Jongin," Jongdae bites out and Jongin finally looks up, sees the flush across Jongdae's face, the faint crimson glow in his irises as he bares his teeth slightly.

"Alpha," he practically moans out and _oh,_ he didn't mean to say that.

"Jongin please," he tightens his grip on Jongin's hips when he tries to wriggle again. "Stop."

Jongin shudders under the weight of the other's voice but obediently stills, breathing harshly through his mouth. Jongdae has his eyes closed, would even look calm if not for the tension in his neck, tendons straining against the skin as he controls himself. Jongin whimpers.

"What just happened?" Jongdae manages out, pushing Jongin back by his chest when he tries to bury his face in the other's neck again.

"Your scent," he pants out. He feels slightly crazed. "Strong." He hopes Jongdae understands him.

He seems to because as soon as Jongin says it, Jongdae's scent recedes until it's just a pleasant hum underneath the fresh breeze. Jongin feels frustrated and he's half-hard already and he just wants to be enveloped in Jongdae's arms and his scent. He feels the haze clouding his mind dissipate and he's left embarrassed, his heart thudding at the slow burn of clear rejection as Jongdae keeps his hand between them.

He hates that he's liked Jongdae for over two years, hates that Jongdae's scent makes him dizzy every time he is near; hates that Jongdae is caring and playful and consoling, too sweet to everyone in the pack and Jongin has fallen too hard.

"Sorry I didn't realise you-" Jongin stops himself short, swallowing thickly as he moves off Jongdae, sitting further away as he curls into himself.

"Didn't realise I what?" Jongdae asks quietly. Jongin looks up and there's that unreadable stare again.

Jongin shakes his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"No I want to know," Jongdae persists, scooting closer until he can kneel in front of Jongin. His crotch is right in Jongin's line of sight and he can see a faint outline of his dick and he shifts his gaze, face heating up. "Jongin."

"It doesn't matter." He curls into himself, forehead resting on his knees as he mutters, "It doesn't matter that you don't like me."

"I'm sorry, I kinda missed that."

"I like you," he blurts out and instantly wishes he could eat his words. "You can go now."

"Jongin," Jongdae breathes out and oh no, Jongin doesn't like the way that sounds.

"Nope, not here," he ducks his head further between his knees for emphasis. "Come back some other time."

"Jongin."

He mutters under his breath, which turns into a squeak when Jongdae easily pries his arms from around his knees. He holds Jongin's face in his hands, forcing him to look at Jongdae's sweet smile, full of affection and Jongin's breath catches in his throat.

"Jongin did you really mean it?" he asks and Jongin tries desperately not to get his hopes up too high.

"Y-yes," he admits, trying to squirm out of Jongdae's grip.

"I was never sure but," Jongdae bites his lip to hold back a smile. "I've liked you for such a long time."

"What?" he feels dazed. Maybe he's been in the sun for too long.

"I like you Jongin," he repeats, and his smile is so different to the one he gives everyone else; this one is all for Jongin, indulgent and sweet.

"Really?" Jongin tries to subtly pinch the skin on his arm to see if he's dreaming.

"Really," he confirms with a laugh. "Would y- would you like to do the Run with me?"

 

Jongin has never nodded so fast in his life. Jongdae laughs again, the loud boisterous laugh he does when he's truly happy, before leaning in to press a sweet short kiss on Jongin's lips that sends tingles throughout his whole body. Jongin whines high in his throat before he can stop himself and Jongdae smiles against his mouth, guiding Jongin to sit in his lap. Jongin's legs bracket the other's hips and he drapes his arms over Jongdae's shoulders as he deepens the kiss. It feels good, _right_ , like he always belonged to Jongdae and he's exactly where he's supposed to be. Jongdae's scent flares up again and it's taking over Jongin's senses and sending them into overdrive. He whines again, sucking on Jongdae's tongue lightly as his head starts to spin, the other's hands all over him, running up his back and down to squeeze his hips. It's like he's making sure Jongin won't change his mind, as if he ever would.

A tiny squeak leaves Jongin's mouth when Jongdae lays him on the ground effortlessly, feverish hands trailing along the dips of his ribs as he hovers over him. Jongin brings Jongdae back in for another kiss, almost desperate, as pleasure skitters through his veins. He locks his legs at the small of Jongdae's back and pulls him down against him, moaning at the pressure against his dick. He’s never felt so out of control before, his body overriding his mind. The alpha grinds against him, small circular motions of his hips, his half-hard dick already far bigger than Jongin had ever imagined it would be. It rocks against his own cock so amazingly, makes slick start to leak out of his ass, and he moans into Jongdae mouth, a needy yet throaty noise as his fingers rake down Jongdae’s clothed back. Jongdae rolls his hips a couple more times before pulling away from the kiss, a slick noise as his lips part from Jongin’s, pushing his body up and off, ignoring the omega’s plea for him to come back, instead moving further away with his chest heaving.

“We can’t,” he pauses to take another deep breath in, reigning in his scent as he controls himself. “We should wait until the Run at least. It’d be frowned upon if we mated before the ceremony.”

It sounds reasonable, the Run happening every full moon with how large their pack is, but Jongin whines petulantly anyway. Jongdae smiles knowingly at him, the same hunger Jongin feels clawing beneath the surface of his skin reflected in the alpha’s eyes, and that settles him somewhat.

“It’s only four days away,” Jongdae says softly, leaning down to press a swift peck to Jongin’s cheek. “We should go to the Alpha now.”

“Okay,” Jongin says, sitting up. He frowns at his lap. “Actually maybe we should wait a little bit.”

He shoves Jongdae away when he laughs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin is practically vibrating with excitement, craning his neck to find Jongdae amongst the crowd. There's a few couples who are running tonight as well as Jongin and Jongdae, and they're all ready to go, stepping out from the rest that have gathered to watch them off. Jongin's mothers are beside him, rubbing his arms in a comforting manner, talking lowly between themselves. The Alpha and his mate are here as well, to announce the beginning of the run, and they're standing away from the rest awaiting the last of the runners to show up. Jongin scents Jongdae before he sees him, catching the earthy smell on the breeze and he spins around, feeling all sorts of ridiculous and sappy as the crowd parts to allow Jongdae a clear path to him. He looks radiant, his wet hair pushed back out of his face, his smile bright and wide as he stops right before Jongin. It's a miracle Jongin doesn't just take Jongdae back to Jongdae's tent and claim him then and there, but he manages to compact his feelings into a shudder that runs down his spine when Jongdae leans in to graze his lips along the column of his neck, inhaling deeply.

"You ready?" he whispers in Jongin's ear, and the latter nods quickly, making Jongdae laugh.

The Alpha steps forward, effectively ceasing all talk, his arm around his mate as they stand before the fringe of the forest.

"The runners tonight have all come before myself and my mate and have received approval to run tonight should they themselves still wish to," the Alpha says, smiling down at his mate for a split second and then looking back towards the crowd. "It is a full moon, and it is shining brightly tonight upon these runners."

Jongin reaches blindly beside him, grabbing at Jongdae until he finally finds his hand and he squeezes it, his heart thrumming with anticipation. Jongdae squeezes back, leaning his head against Jongin's shoulder before shifting so Jongin can catch what he's saying.

"Let me run," he says quietly and Jongin shifts back to look him in the eye.

"What?"

Jongdae grins, beautiful in the contrasting lights of the bonfire and the moonlight. "Let me run. I want you to catch me."

"But it doesn't work like that." It's always been tradition for omegas or betas to run, not alphas. "I -"

"I don't care about how it is supposed to work," Jongdae says, not unkindly. He studies Jongin's face with a quirk to his mouth before continuing, "If you do not want to Jongin, that's fine."

"No, if you want to...you can run," he says and Jongdae's smile then and there almost makes Jongin's fast-paced heart stop cold in his chest. "I'll chase."

Jongdae just answers by bringing their clasped hands to his lips to press a kiss to the back of Jongin's hand, stealing the omega’s breath away in the cheesiest way possible. The pack's Alpha has finished his speech and Jongin pretends he had caught his last words by nodding slightly, eyes finally wrenching away from Jongdae’s smirking face to look at the Alpha. The couples are motioned to step forward, away from their pack, Jongin's eagerness and nerves going haywire.

"Omegas you may take your leave for your chase," the Alpha says, loud cheers and shouts from the pack following as half of the runners take their leave, picking their way through the forest until they're out of sight. Jongdae grins at Jongin, kissing his hand once more before taking off and Jongin is left shifting nervously from one foot to the other as the pack murmurs in surprise at an alpha leaving as well. He can feel them staring but he just watches Jongdae who turns around to smile once more, disappearing in the brush. Jongin's antsy now, growing impatient the longer they have to wait. It's not that long, probably no more than five minutes, but by the time the Alpha calls for them to chase, he's torn up the grass in a patch around him from pacing so much.

"Runners!" he calls out and Jongin's head snaps up to look at him as he smiles warmly at the pack. "Give chase."

Jongin's heart is pounding, louder than the sound of his feet as he rushes towards where he last saw Jongdae dash away, only focusing on quieting his steps as grass gives way to scraggly roots, thick underbrush grazing his calves as it hangs over the worn trail Jongdae has followed, Jongin sniffing the air, following the sweet floral scent. It’s a few minutes’ walk before the scent leads away from the path, Jongdae obviously rubbing his skin against certain trunks and plants to leave a clear trail for him to follow. As if it wasn’t potent enough for him to find; Jongin can’t help his smile at the effort Jongdae has gone to though, fingers gliding over glossy leaves that Jongdae had touched not too long before.

The path the alpha has taken is thankfully mostly direct, the only tricky part being climbing up a few mossy boulders that level out to a small field, the grass long and smelling overwhelmingly like Jongdae, as if he had rolled around it – Jongin thinks that’s likely. The breeze is cooler up here, the moon’s glow bright and washing everything below it in its beautiful white light. Jongin glances up at the sky, feeling that connection to the moon thrum strongly through his body, his wolf excited and jittery beneath his skin like this is the best night of its life. He hears a rustling to his left and his head snaps down instantly, hyperaware of the man emerging from the shadows of the trees, moving with more grace than Jongin has seen in anyone in their entire pack.

“Found me,” Jongdae says, grinning so widely his eyes crescent cutely and Jongin finds it impossible not to smile back, barely registering his own body moving until Jongdae’s face is inches from his, sweet scent surrounding him.

“You made it _so_ difficult to find you,” he whispers teasingly, chuckling when Jongdae rolls his eyes.

Jongdae’s hands glide up Jongin’s arms slowly to rest on either side of his neck and the mood shifts instantly, Jongdae’s scent intensifying – unintentionally – until every inhale makes the omega dizzy, emotions going haywire. He looks ethereal in the moonlight, white glow casting along the gorgeous planes of his face, reflecting in his eyes that are beginning to look more red with each passing second.

“I’m nervous,” Jongdae blurts with a small laugh, fingers drumming against Jongin’s skin. “My parents said it would ‘come to me naturally’ –” he pauses when Jongin snorts, “– but I just…want this to be perfect for you.”

Jongin feels blood rush to his face, eyes flickering away from Jongdae’s intense gaze, hands coming up to close around the alpha’s. “At least you didn’t get the Talk from yours,” Jongin says with an exaggerated shudder. “Horrifying and embarrassing.”

“I’m sure it was,” he says, voice filled with mirth. “Jongin.”

“Yeah?”

The alpha’s hands shift to cup his face gently, their eyes meeting and making Jongin’s heart almost stop dead in his chest. “May I?” he asks softly, gaze dropping below Jongin’s face as his thumbs swipe against his jawline tenderly.

“Kiss me first,” he breathes out eagerly, not giving Jongdae a chance to do much else as he leans down to press his mouth against the alpha’s, hard.

Jongdae tastes sweet, almost overwhelmingly so, and his grip tightens infinitesimally as Jongin whines into the kiss, his wolf practically howling at how perfect it feels to have Jongdae touching him, kissing him like he’s his whole world. A shiver follows where Jongdae’s hands drag down his sides to settle on his waist, heat bleeding through Jongin’s shirt, and something stirs in the pit of the omega’s stomach at the feeling, acutely aware of every inch of the man sucking on his tongue. He bites down on Jongdae’s lip and gets a low rumble in return, so he does it again and tugs, relishing in the sound that sets his heart racing even faster. Jongdae leans back enough to look up at Jongin with bright red eyes, mouth swollen and shiny with spit. Jongin’s knees feel weak at the sight.

“Jongin,” he murmurs, his voice low and silky. He moves forward to get the omega moving backwards. “Sit down.”

He’s about to ask on what when the backs of his calves connect with a relatively smooth boulder, and his heartbeat is loud in his ears as he seats himself clumsily, his brain now catching up that this is _real_ , that Jongdae is now settling himself in his lap, arms draped over his shoulders.

“Pretty,” Jongdae says as his eyes roam over Jongin’s face and the latter feels warm all over, unable to stop the gasp escaping him when the alpha leans in to the juncture of his neck to inhale deeply. “You smell so good. Always have.”

“So have you,” Jongin says breathily, finding hard to concentrate when his brain is just screaming _claim me claim me claim me_ as Jongdae starts mouthing at his skin. “Ah! So good.”

“I need –” the alpha pauses to shudder, his crotch dropping to press against Jongin’s and oh – he didn’t even realise he himself was half-hard, but Jongdae’s already swollen in his pants, and arousal zings through Jongin’s system faster than ever. “Can I please?” Jongdae asks, licking a stripe of skin again and Jongin whines, hips bucking up involuntarily.

“Please Jongdae,” he breathes, letting his head loll to the side. “Claim me Jongdae.”

A strangled growl rips out of the alpha’s throat at the words, his fingernails digging into Jongin’s shoulders as the latter holds still, breath catching in his throat at the first graze of the alpha’s teeth.

He had heard conflicting stories of claiming bites ever since he was a child, most of them saying how painful they were, but they couldn’t be more wrong. Jongdae mouths a little until he finds a spot he deems acceptable, and Jongin inhales just as he bites down, and an explosion of overwhelming emotions spread through him on his exhale, white-hot pleasure taking over immediately after. It’s intense, hot in the most delicious way possible, and he only registers his moaning when Jongdae pulls away, having sealed the wound with a few quick swipes of his tongue.

“Jongin,” he says it so softly, reverently, and said man’s whole focus is on the alpha, like the whole world has shrunk down to Jongdae and Jongdae alone. “My turn.”

The omega nods, his wolf singing in anticipation. His hands shake with the excess energy in his system, and Jongdae seems just as restless, guiding Jongin’s head to his neck quickly, albeit still gentle. He lick his lips before pressing them to Jongdae’s exposed skin, giving an experimental suck which has Jongdae letting out a mix of a moan and a growl which has heat rushing south. He doesn’t string it out long, even the taste of Jongdae’s skin intoxicating, and he bites down without any more preamble, savouring the gasps that spill from the alpha’s – _his_ alpha – mouth until something just _clicks_ , and he knows his claim has bonded successfully. He releases from where he’s latched on, licking the punctures until they’ve stopped bleeding and he leans back, feeling full and content and bursting with happiness when he focuses on the grin on Jongdae’s face.

“My Jongin,” he says, kissing his omega.

“My Jongdae,” he says when they eventually part, resting his forehead against the other’s. “We should head home.”

“That impatient to deal with this huh?” Jongdae says right before he rolls his hips down, his fully hard dick grinding deliciously against his own cock straining against his pants.

He smacks Jongdae’s arm, barely containing his moan as the alpha repeats the action with a knowing smirk on his face. “Come on,” he whispers after he clambers off Jongin’s lap, eyes hungry as they look over his form. “Let’s go.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this started because I had the thought that it would be cute if Jongin would always keep some strawberries aside for Jongdae because of his giant fat crush on him lmao
> 
> let me know if you like it! xx


End file.
